Cold Rain
by Larissa Hyuga
Summary: AU. Triangle. Nowadays, Megumi is about to become a doctor. She finds herself amused between a stranger and a teacher.
1. Default Chapter

Cold Rain.

Written by Larissa Hyuga.

November 2004.

Disclaimer: I don't own any right over Ruroni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Prologue: Ordinary day.

XxX

Six thirty a.m.. The alarm clock was ringing loud and a twenty-three –year-old woman opened one eye. Annoyed, she turned to the other side and saw the red number. Her hand stretched and reached out to it. Then, it was silence. She almost yielded to temptation and stood more time in bed but she knew she couldn't.

Megumi Takani lazily left her bed. The day was not bright outside and it wasn't warm either. She felt the rather cold air touch her bare skin and she shivered. She left her room and crossed the hallway to the small white bathroom. Closing the door and turning on the shower would make her feel warmer. The woman closed her eyes and let the water flow on her long black hair and soak her body. It was a great attempt to chase sleep away.

When she emerged into the kitchen, sleep had partially given up its efforts on taking her back to bed. Wrapped in a comfortable white bathrobe, the young woman opened a cupboard and took some rye bread out of a package and placed it on a plate. Then, she turned herself to the fridge and got cheese and a glass of orange juice. That was her breakfast on that chilly autumn morning.

It was seven o'clock and she needed to hurry not to be late for classes. The young woman was at her last year at university. Her graduation would take place before the second half of December. She dressed a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and put a red sweater over it. Then, in a hurry, she put on a pair of black shoes and run to the living room. There, she caught her bag and a couple of books.

Megumi entered the lift and looked at herself reflected on the mirror. She was putting her lipstick, the thing she had forgotten doing at home. When the lift door opened and she left, she could not see she almost knocked her neighbor down.

"Good morning, Megumi!" a cheerful young woman said to her.

Distractedly, Megumi turned her head to compliment the other woman.

"Oh, good morning, Kaoru!"

The other woman was carrying big packages. She had just arrived from the market.

"Rushing to college, uh?"

Megumi continued walking, a timid smile on her face.

"Yes... have a nice day, Kaoru. Bye!"

She waved at the other woman and she replied the same way.

The subway station was one block ahead. It was seven fifteen when Megumi entered the subway. She sat on the benches and looked discretely at some people who were also going to work or going to university. A man caught her attention. He was sat almost in front of her, his eyes were closed. He had a beautiful shinny black hair with bangs that were veiling his eyes. His features were fine and attractive. Megumi found herself examining the man and by his legs, she concluded he was very tall. He was dressed in black except for a beige trench coat over his suit. And, that time, she thought men in trench coats ruled.

Trying not to stare too much, Megumi took her eyes from him and laid it on a small case that was by his side. She wondered if it belonged to him or to the hyper active teenager who was sat by his side. The young girl was babbling with a classmate from school, both of them dressed in uniforms. Suddenly, she found out she could feel nothing but amusement. The young man had opened his eyes and eyed her for a second. Her heart jumped and she felt something warm inside her. Megumi also felt the same warmth going to her cheeks. Yes, she was blushing desperately. Strangely enough, she didn't remember the last time a man made her blush so hard. But that young man had something into his eyes. They were blue. But it was no ordinary shade of blue. They were mysterious, piercing, cold and enchanting.

Taking her out of her amusement, the stranger stood up and grabbed the case. Now she could know it didn't belong to the babbling girl beside him. The subway slowed down and the doors opened. The handsome man leaped out of it and she saw him walking out of the platform. And it was all. She felt something inside of her. It was weird but she felt strangely attracted by that strange handsome man. She wanted to look at his eyes again. And chances were she'd never meet him again of all people in that big city.

Soon, it was her stop. Megumi got out of the subway and all she had to do was to cross the streets and go into the university fields. It was seven thirty sharp and her classmates were already into the classroom, she actually had to run and go past her teacher before he could enter the room.

She sat on the desk and tried to follow the teacher speech. But her head started aching, reflecting the past night. Her eyes were also getting filled with tears due to lack of sleep. And soon, Megumi realized she could not concentrate. All she had to do was to wait to midday.

XxX

Time didn't seem to be willing to pass. But it was midday and Megumi walked on the hallways, headed to the restaurant. She sat alone on a table and started chewing her lunch when a tall figure came out of the blue and placed himself in front of her.

"Hello, Megitsune." The young man grinned.

Megumi didn't need to look up to see who was that.

"Hey, roosterhead."

The other man pulled a chair and sat across her.

"Having a bad day?"

"Nope. It's just an ordinary day."

The man sat across her was a handsome one. He was not studying medicine like her. He was a kendo master among other fighting styles. Sanosuke Sagara was the kendo teacher on the neighbor school.

Megumi was mixing her juice with the straw, avoiding Sanosuke's eyes.

"What's up, fox? I know you enough to know you're not ok. "

"You didn't show up yesterday."

The young man slapped his own forehead.

"Gosh! I am sorry! How could I forget?"

Megumi looked at him.

"No problem. I had fun without you."

Sanosuke pretended to mope.

"This is not something to be said, fox. It hurts people."

She smiled. Her smile made his features soften and he also grinned back at her.

"It was nice. I arrive home three in the morning."

Sanosuke's eyes widened.

"Really? So that's the reason for such face, uh? I bet you have a hellish hangover."

She laughed. It was impossible to be serious with Sanosuke around.

"Well... kind of..."

He just focused his brown eyes on her and kept the smile on his lips. She continued eating and soon she was over.

"I have to go, Sano. Today's is my day there at the practice."

She stood up and took her bag and books. He also stood up and accompanied her out of the university and walked her some meters to the hospital.

It was a cold beginning of an afternoon. The day was gray and yellow.

"Poor fox. Spending her whole day after party here at the hospital... tsk tsk..." he teased.

She looked at him and laughed once again.

"Come on... I am leaving at seven pm... it could be worse... well, on Friday it is actually going to be worse..."

"You're staying over night on Friday?" he widened his eyes although he knew he should be pretty used to that.

She nodded. The wind was blowing strong and she fought the strands of hair that were coming to her face.

"Gosh." He made a face.

"Bye, Sano." She gracefully smiled at him.

"Byez." He said in a rather sad way.

The young woman entered the hospital and the brown-haired man followed his way to the school. He had classes starting in fifteen minutes.

XxX

Small beginning. Well, there's not much to be picked up from here now, uh? But next chapter, something nice is going to happen.

I had the idea for this fic yesterday night. I just must study but I figured out I could not if I didn't sit and write this first... for my grades' sake... I have 3 fics going on now... one is still unwritten.

Oh, I will not abandon Until The Dark. I just can't. It's my first baby, you know.


	2. The Man Of A Lifetime

Chapter One: The man of a lifetime.

Cold Rain.

Written by Larissa Hyuga.

November 2004.

Disclaimer: I don't own any right over Ruroni Kenshin or any of its characters.

XxX

Seven pm. Megumi felt she needed to go home and soak herself into the bathtub. Her back hurt as much as her legs. The day there at the hospital had been long and hard. There were many patients for her to take a look under the supervision of the older doctors. But in one month, she'd not need their eyes on her and she'd be a doctor herself. She walked outside the dressing room and she was ready to go home.

Megumi walked on the hallway, heading to the doors.

"Goodbye, Megumi! See you on Friday!"

That was Yumi, a graduated nurse with whom Megumi had hung out some times. She was a very nice and dedicated professional.

"Bye, Yumi!" Megumi waved to her.

The student looked the streets. It was very dark. She walked some steps to the subway direction when she heard a horn honking. A red car parked right by her side and she saw the glass coming down.

A brown-eyed man grinned to her.

"Wanna a ride home, fox?"

She smiled back at him.

"Sure, rooster… it'll spare me time, you know!"

Megumi entered the car and the man started to drive. He was listening to music. Megumi just closed her eyes and tried to stretch her limbs a bit.

"Tired?"

"Like hell."

He laughed.

"I also had a terrible day at school. There were some kids fighting today, they were trying to decide which one was the best in kendo. It drove me nuts."

Megumi cracked open one eye and looked at Sanosuke's face.

"Like if you haven't done this at school… I perfectly recall it."

" Good old fox-lady… teasing as always. Yes, but I bet I was not that stubborn. I swear if I were not their teacher, I'd have hit those brats…"

"Come on, Sano. I bet you were ten times worse! Gosh, I recall you fighting Kenshin although Kenshin was almost ten years older than you. And he was already a master when you were crawling out of kindergarten. Have you forgotten this?"

Sanosuke's happy expression disappeared.

"How can I ever forget if I have you to remind me of these small details everyday?"

She laughed.

Soon, he parked his car right in front of her building. She immediately hopped out of it and went to the sidewalk. It was too windy and cold. Sano was inside the car, eyeing her. She bowed next to the window and smiled to him.

"Wouldn't you like to go upstairs?"

His semblance was thoughtful, his finger was on his chin.

"Well, if you insist so…" he opened the door and locked the car.

"Hey! I didn't insist a bit!" she protested. "It was only a polite invitation!"

He shook his head.

"Gee… I know when I am not welcome… now I know it. You're welcome for the ride, fox. I gotta go home, I left food in the microwave."

She laughed and jerked her head.

"Come on!!!" she passed her arm into his. "Your microwave is broken so there's no danger your flat will burst and burn down!"

With this, she dragged him inside.

They both entered. Sanosuke made his way to the couch and turned the TV on.

"Sumo wresting!"

She smiled at him and walked to the bathroom.

"I am taking a shower. Pick something to drink in the fridge. Or, if it's too cold, check the door above the sink."

"Okay."

Sanosuke almost fainted when he saw Megumi put her head on the living room again. She was naked. Not that he could see anything but her shoulders…

"I forgot. There's a pizza into the freezer. Bake it for us, please."

He could only nod.

The shower was pretty relaxing. Her true wish was to soak her body into the tub and linger there for hours. But she was pretty hungry and that would make Sanosuke stay there alone for too much time.

When Megumi opened the bathroom door, she could smell pizza and it made her hungrier. She dressed a large lavender woolen sweater that would go up to the middle of her thighs and put her flip flop on with white socks. Then, she tied her hair in a ponytail and finally went to the living room.

Sanosuke was there on the sofa, drinking wine. She arched an eyebrow to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Can't be far from alcohol, can you?"

He grinned.

"Come on, it's a cold night, Meg."

She waved her hand.

"Let's eat? I am starving!"

Megumi entered the kitchen and took two plates out of the cupboard. Sanosuke was right behind her.

"I don't need fork and knife!" he said.

She got a fork and a knife for her and then sliced the cheesy pizza. Sanosuke opened the faucet and washed his hands.

"Won't you join me in wine?" he asked coming right after her and grabbing his pizza with his hands.

"No, you fool. I gotta go to college tomorrow morning."

"Well, what's the matter? I also got classes tomorrow…"

"You're an alcohol container, Sano, whereas I am not."

He beamed. "Don't say this or someone could believe it. There are still some naïve people around this world."

She just stuck her tongue to him while picking a can of soda from over the sink and opening it.

The two of them went back to the living room where the TV was on. Megumi sat on the sofa right near Sano and they both stretched their legs on a puff they had pushed into a suitable position.

"Oh, Sano. No sumo tonight, please. Let's watch a movie."

Sanosuke stood up and got his car keys.

"Ok… but I don't think they'll let you in the movies dressing like that."

Her right foot found the way to his calf immediately.

"Ouch! I know, I know. Just kidding!"

She had an annoyed face.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes. Can't a girl dress up the way she wants into her house? Furthermore, we are not going to the movies, you fool. Just pick one of those right there." Megumi pointed a plastic bag placed over the DVD player.

Sanosuke pretended to be limping and pushed himself to the DVD. He opened the plastic bag and got some movies from inside. Megumi guessed he didn't like them much for the face he was making. Suddenly, his face changed and he held one like if it were a prize.

"Comedy! To make our lives sweet!"

He put the disc into the DVD player and got the remote control.

"Nice." He sat back beside her on the couch.

She stretched her hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Give me a sip of wine."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You said you couldn't keep up with my alcohol thing and blah blah blah…"

"Just give me your damned cup of wine!"

He handed her the cup and she took a long sip.

"Thank you."

"Ok.." he said and seemed to look frustrated she had drunk ALL his wine. So, before the movie started, he went to the kitchen and poured a bit more into his own cup.

The young woman confirmed her theory that watching a comedy by Sanosuke's side was not a wise idea. She hardly could understand what was going on the movie because Sano didn't let it. Sanosuke, on the other hand, seemed to understand every single joke and right that time, he was having a laughter outburst. Megumi looked at the clock and saw it was only nine pm. She mused that they still had one hour before the neighbors started coming and ringing her bell asking for Sanosuke's head. She looked at the movie booklet and saw it would still last for fifty minutes.

As she had already given up trying to watch the movie, she caught her feet tapping Sanosuke's own feet. He was corresponding her in the act. That fool. And then she remembered when they were little and they used to fight with their feet. The one to let it on the air after the song had stopped would lose. And she smiled. Megumi looked at the young man laughing to tears right beside her. Since when did she know him? All her life. She remembered every little thing they had lived together. They used to go to school together and come back from school together too. She remembered the endless sunny afternoons in which they stood on the porch of her house playing cards and having ice cream. And she remembered she was there when he got his bike and fell. And the way she cried to think he'd die when his father took him to the hospital. What about the traumatic day when he read her diary and found out she was in love with her Literature teacher. He mocked her for years and she was only an eleven year-old girl!

Megumi didn't realize she had a broad smile on her lips now. Sanosuke was also without shoes. Her right foot went to his right foot and she got his big toe into hers. He looked at her, pretty puzzled.

"I got you!" she told.

He smiled back at her.

"Hum… this movie… really, Meg, you don't know what you're missing!" he said and turned his head back to the TV screen.

She shook her head. "Foolish man." She thought.

It was getting to the end of the movie and Sanosuke's laughter outbursts seemed to have died out a bit. Megumi wondered if it were because the movie was going into the romance part now or because he had noticed it was almost ten pm and neighbors would get crazy soon. As usual, there was that sappy song playing on the background while the main couple was kissing. Megumi leaned her head on Sanosuke's shoulder.

He almost jumped. The credits were now on the screen and she was there, eyes almost closed, her head resting on his left shoulder. He thought in how to act, on what to say, but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. Maybe something funny would do but he ended up saying nothing. When the menu popped on the screen, she took her head from his shoulder and smiled.

" It's almost time to go to sleep if we want to wake up early tomorrow!"

"Yes…"he said vaguely.

Megumi stood up energetically and stretched her body. She got the cups and plates from the table and took to the kitchen.

Sanosuke rose to his feet too and turned the TV off, then, he got his car keys and said to Megumi who was now in the kitchen.

"Bye, Megs." Sano said it loud enough for her to listen.

"Sneaking out not to help me in the kitchen, uh, Sanosuke Sagara?" she said and materialized in front of his eyes.

He scratched his head.

"Well, I have to sleep cause I gotta put some brats on their places tomorrow…"

For his amusement, she threw herself against his body and encircled his neck with her arms. Sanosuke widened his eyes and timidly he placed one hand on her back.

"Good night, rooster head. Sleep well." She said and to increase his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Megitsune." When she let go of him and just gazed away, he added " Oh, don't stretch your body that much while dressing such clothes like you did now when you held me. It shows more than you'd like to be showing!" he grinned and started running away before she'd throw something at him or call him bad names.

"You bastard!" it was all she said. In fact, she had the idea of throwing a heavy bronze ashtray her stepmother had once bought right at him but she resisted the temptation.

With a big smile on her face, Megumi watched Sanosuke go. She ran to the window and saw when he entered his car and drove away. Then, she pulled the curtains, turned off the lamp and placed herself under the blankets.

XxX

I am baffled and flattered and happy for each review. Thank you very much! . Maybe that's because readers appreciate AU or because Sano plays an important role here or because it didn't start like a songfic… who knows… Anyway, I got very very glad with the comments, for sure! I hope this continues drawing your attention, dear readers! Oh, this is surely going to be much shorter than Until The Dark, don't worry!


	3. Meet the Parents

Chapter Two: Meet the Parents

Cold Rain.

Written by Larissa Hyuga.

November 2004.

Disclaimer: I don't own any right over Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

XxXxXx

Into a dark room, a man was sat on a bed. It was large, covered with a light fabric that would make a great contrast with the man's clothes. The wind was blowing coldly, making the white curtains dace inside.

He was listening to music, a calm and beautiful tune, beautifully orchestrated and technically played. His long and pale fingers roamed on the silken bedclothes and reached out for a black case. It was immediately opened and his strong hand grabbed a stick.

Intense blue eyes gazed the wooden stick and its white strings. Delicately, the pale fingers caressed the ivory strings and he laid the stick on his lap. Once again, reaching for the case, he took out of it a wooden delicate object and glanced it for some seconds, his blue eyes trying to get into a deep connection. The lustrous object shone in the pale light. He placed it near his face. His blue eyes were closed that very moment.

XxX

Megumi woke up feeling pretty tired that Tuesday morning. Her daily routine before leaving had been done and she was walking the streets totally absent-minded. Life seemed to go by so fast and she was just struck into something right there on her past and the more she tried to discover what it would be, the more she seemed far away from any plausible answer.

The day was ugly and mournful. She always liked gray days, they seemed to bring her into a nice forgotten memory or a happy memory yet to come. But that day was not one of her cherished gray days. It was gray but the air was heavy and she thought of walking back home many times.

The subway station was full as usual. The blabbering teenagers, the serious businessmen, the university students. All of them on their way to one more day of life's routine. She quietly made her way through the crowd and threw her body against the seat. Getting out of a tired act, Megumi took both hands to her eyes and rubbed them, then, her hands slid on her beautiful face and got to her neck.

And her dark brown eyes lingered on that tall pale figure. The same attracting man she had just seen the other day. He was there, sat like a statue. His skin seemed to be cold to touch. Megumi looked at him with amusement and curiosity. Once again, he was carrying the same case of yesterday morning, half hidden by his long coat. The subway train was full of talkative people and she wondered how he could keep that aloofness. His eyes were totally shut and his arms were folded over his broad chest. A sign of coldness among the warm voices inside. It felt just like if he were part of the cold weather, the cold winds that insisted to come and stay. But he was too dazzling to be an unpleasant cold wind. Somehow, she liked his presence right there. As they were moving forward, the will of stretching her hand came to Megumi: she wanted to check if his skin was really cold.

And he opened his eyes. A draught of wind seemed to fulfill the air. He was looking forward but she could not tell where those blues eyes were focused on. Her fingers curled fast into her hand. Only then she realized his presence there was not ignored and noticed only by her. When his eyes opened, he seemed to have intimidated people around and many pair of eyes looked at him.

Nonchalantly, he stood up, got his black case and leaped out of the subway. When her eyes tried to look for his tall figure again, they failed to meet him. He had mysteriously vanished in the middle of the crowd.

The beautiful woman remained into the vehicle until her stop came. Then, she walked silently to the university fields.

XxX

When she placed her body under the blankets, Megumi felt her limbs thanking her and heaven. The day had been pretty busy although she didn't have to go to practice. But it was tiring to set up things for the graduation party. She had to get together with mates she had lived the past years but she didn't really know them.

She was alone. She had always been alone deep inside.

The next day would probably be harder. It was time to meet the parents.

Megumi was roughly woken up by the telephone ringing. She tried to believe it was not ringing but in her dreams. But the annoying sound kept on lingering. Pretty confused and annoyed, she stumbled out of bed and walked to the living room to get the phone.

"Hello."

"Megistune. Did I wake you up?"

Megumi scratched her head and sighed.

"Yes, Sagara, you did."

The man laughed on the other side.

"Sorry. You don't need to be that angry. Have you taken a look on the clock? No? It's much past eight. Time to go. "

Megumi was alarmed.

"EIGHT?" It was actually twenty to nine.

"Yep."

"Oh, Gosh! I gotta run! How could I oversleep this way?"

Sanosuke laughed once more.

"What's so funny? You wake me up to poke fun at me?"

"No, Meg. You don't need to hurry that much. I'll take you there."

She blinked, trying to figure out if that was truth.

"What?"

"Right that. I'll take you to your parents' house. I don't have to work today, you don't have classes either. Furthermore, I need to see the old man and the brats too."

"Oh… if you say so. What time are you coming here?"

"I am already here."

"What?"

"Just open your door."

Megumi clicked the phone up and walked to the door.

"That rooster head is crazy." She thought in disbelief.

She got her keys and unlocked the mahogany door, cracking the it open. A tall young man was right there, a cell phone on his hand. He was dressing jeans and a white sweater. Megumi quickly closed the door before the man could enter. Her eyes rounded. It was true!

"Wait right there, Sano! I'm… I'm already opening it!"

Sanosuke looked pretty puzzled. He didn't understand why Megumi had just slammed the door on his face. His trademark grin faded.

Megumi hurried to her room and put a pair of pants on. Then, she made her way back to the door and finally opened it to Sanosuke.

He finally stepped in.

"Hey. Sorry… I had to dress up first."

"Oh, never mind."

"Never mind what? Dressing up?"

The teasing had already started.

Megumi went to the bathroom to wash herself and brush the teeth. Sano walked to the kitchen and fetched her something to eat.

When she showed up again, she was totally dressed and ready to go. Black pants, a dark blue coat over a black blouse. Sanosuke showed her the food he had prepared and she grinned.

" You're superb!"

"I know!" he replied immediately.

In no time, the two of them were into the car ready to travel fifty kilometers to get to the parents' house. Sanosuke drove happily, singing aloud the rock songs. Megumi was still pretty sleepy and she decided to put sunglasses on.

Sano made an attempt to engage into conversation.

"Meg, how are the preparations doing?" he said without looking at her.

But she didn't answer.

"Kitsune?" he frowned. "Megumi?" "Takani-sensei?"

All in vain. Finally, he waved his hand in front of her face and declared her totally asleep. And he let her so.

When he parked the car in front of a beautiful house, his fingers went to her arm and he tried to shake her a bit.

"Meg?"

Suddenly, her body stiffened and he guessed she must have widened her eyes under the black lenses.

" We've arrived." He declared softly.

"Uh… really? I mean, yes."

Her hands unfastened the safety belt and she got out of the car. Her eyes hovered the house. It had been almost one year since she had last stepped those lands. Megumi walked past the garden and her index finger hit the bell button. In a couple of seconds, she heard steps coming from inside heading toward the door. It opened.

A surprised face came and held her immediately. She hadn't even noticed the arms around her for they were really fast.

"Megumi!!! Megumi!!!"

The young woman felt she would be squeezed and would start oozing really soon.

"Mother!" she whispered.

Only then the other woman took the arms around Megumi's body and clasped her hands together.

"Your father will be so happy when he sees you!"

Megumi gave her a faint smile.

The older woman's eyes fixed on something behind Megumi.

"Sano!!!"

The young man approached beaming.

"Hello, Mrs. Takani! How do you do?"

Mrs. Takani smiled widely.

"Much better after I put my eyes on you two!"

Sano grinned. Megumi sighed.

"Let's go in, it's so chilly outside!"

Sanosuke dodged.

"I'll come back later. I still have to go home and put my eyes on the old man and the children."

"We'll be waiting, Sano!" Mrs. Takani said.

"Bye."

The two women waved. Sanosuke entered his car and parked again four houses back.

The Takanis door shut. Megumi gazed the wooden floor and then mused over the light atmosphere the house bore. Her mother was walking right ahead. She seemed very happy with her presence. Her slightly graying hair was pinned in a bun and she moved graciously dressing a plain green dress.

"Your father is in the backyard, dear."

"And what about them?" Megumi pointed to a picture framed over a shelf. There were two boys and a little girl.

"They are both ok. Keichi just called us yesterday night telling wonderful things about Germany. He really enjoys living there. Touya is also coming back in two days. He is attending a medical conference overseas."

The two of them made the way through the house to the backyard. There a tall man was bowed, dealing with some plants.

"Ryuusei, look who's here." Her mother said happily.

The man turned his head slowly and Megumi could see his eyes widen when they laid over her figure.

"M-megumi!"

He immediately cleaned his hands and stood up to come to her. He stopped right in front of her and eyed her for some seconds. Then, his strong arms just seized her slender body.

Megumi found her reception both strange and comforting.

Shortly after that, Megumi and her parents were chatting and having lunch in the dining room.

"I hope you're staying the whole week here, daughter." her mother said.

"No. We are returning today." Megumi stated while putting a piece of cauliflower into her mouth.

"We?" her father asked her.

"Meg and Sano, Ryuusei!"

The man looked puzzled for a second but a smile suddenly took place on his lips.

Megumi looked at her parents and she quickly noticed the reason of such fond faces and smiles.

"No, no, no! Don't think bullshit!" she shook her head vehemently.

"Bullshit, dear? You arrived here with him, you're always together since you were born!!!"

"That's why it's bullshit!"

"But he's a strong, handsome young man and he's got those brown eyes that are just so..." Mrs. Takani suddenly stopped praising Sanosuke due to the scared look Megumi was giving her and the odd one she got from her husband.

"Mother!"

"I just want a good man for my only daughter."

Megumi let go of her fork and laughed.

"Anyway, the graduation party is being set. We already saw the place, the invitations, the band. Tomorrow I am going to see my dress."

"I wish I could go with you, daughter."

"What keeps you from doing that, mother?"

"Oh" the woman giggled. "My life's here. You know I can't bear that big city."

Megumi smiled slightly. Her father, silent as usual, just chewed his meal.

They were having dessert when Sanosuke arrived. Mrs. Takani was very pleased he had kept his promise and stopped by. Ryuusei Takani also liked the young man. And there was Sanosuke, sat on the table and eating dessert with them just like old times when they were children and lived happily there.

The evening came sooner than expected due to the weather conditions. Sanosuke and Megumi prepared to return to the city. Her parents held her and said blessings to her, saying they'd go when the graduation time came. Megumi made her way to the car, got inside and Sanosuke was coming right after her. Suddenly, a female hand touched the inner part of his arm and the owner of that hand whispered to him.

"Take good care of her."

He smiled back to the kitsune's mother:

"I always will."

XxX

Hum… and then? Here's a bit of Megumi's family.

Calm down, things are really starting next chapter, ok? So… for next chapter story starts to get better and Meg is going to be a bit more into herself!!! Anyway, I find the first scene of this chapter alluring…


	4. The Man In The Cold Rain

Chapter Three:

Cold Rain.

Written by Larissa Hyuga.

Disclaimer: I don't own any right over Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

XxXxXx

Everything was almost ready for the graduation party that would take place in less than a month. It was Friday morning and Megumi let out a breath when she finished her breakfast. That day would be long but deep inside she really didn't mind that much. She loved what she did.

The weather was bad. The wind was blowing strong and it hurt the skin at touch. Before leaving her apartment, she grabbed a black case that had been placed on the couch.

As always, Megumi entered the lift and found one of her neighbors. He smiled kindly to her:

"Good Morning, Miss Megumi!"

Megumi smiled back at him.

"Good Morning, Kenshin!"

She kept the smile on her face while her eyes ran over the man. He was shorter than her but he had something that attracted her so much. Maybe it was his good temper, his good manners, the sincere smile and those violet eyes.

"Oh, if Kaoru dream about what I am thinking now…" her eyes rolled and she muffled a laugh.

Kenshin gave her kind of a suspicious look and widened his smile. Kaoru and Kenshin lived together but not in a love relationship or anything. He helped her at her dojo and she just let him stay. But Megumi was totally sure that she was in love with him. Everyone could tell that. And she pretty enjoyed disturbing her jealous friend by flirting with Kenshin.

Both of them left the lift and walked past the building entrance.

"Going to the market ?" the young woman asked him

"No. I am first going to the dojo. Then, I'll pick Yahiko up at school and we'll go to the market."

Yahiko was a ten-year-old orphan boy who both Kenshin and Kaoru came across one day and Kenshin decided to take him as his ward. Kaoru didn't like the idea at first but now she enjoyed having Yahiko at home and at the dojo. The two of them, Yahiko and Kaoru, are always fighting but they do love each other.

"There are ages since I last saw Yahiko!" she remarked.

"He's been busy now. Studying a lot, practicing at the dojo… Kaoru does not let him that free."

"I know." Megumi smiled.

They were walking on the same direction at the street. The dojo was just one block from their building.

"Are you going to the university?"

"No. Today I am working overnight at the hospital. I am going a bit earlier today so I can return a bit earlier tomorrow."

"So, have a nice day at work, Miss Megumi."

"You too, Kenshin." She replied.

The redheaded man walked into the dojo and Megumi crossed the streets to go to the subway station.

It was full as usual. Megumi walked and sat on the seat. When she raised her eyes, she saw the mysterious lean figure of a man sat not that far from her. And he was aloof, as always. She noticed he was carrying the same case hidden under his coat and that he was wearing dark clothes. His eyes were also closed.

She wondered how he could keep that calmness and coldness when people were so noisy around. Well, she was also quiet, but she didn't behave like a statue or anything.

Her mind started working when she realized his stop was approaching. She watched when he grabbed hold of his black case and opened his astonishing blue eyes. It stopped and the mysterious man hopped out of it. Before the doors would close, Megumi ran out of it and she could not believe when she saw herself standing outside.

She stood on tiptoes to look above people's head. Her dark eyes skimmed the crowd and located a black head with shining hair walking to the streets. Immediately, she ran after him and went up the station stairs.

The wind blew freezing. Megumi shivered when the air touched her cheeks and neck. Her hand adjusted the neck of her coat around her skin as she kept on following the strange man. He walked calmly but in large strides making his way on the sidewalk.

"This is craziness!" she thought. "Absolute craziness! What am I doing?"

She continued following him until he walked into a corner. She ran faster, people at the streets stopped to look at her. She hid herself behind a wall and watched as the handsome man entered a building. Before entering, he shot a glance at her direction. She had only her head out but she imagined she managed to hide it before he could turn and look at her. So, Megumi waited outside and breathed in.

"What the hell am I doing?"

It was absolutely ridiculous what she was doing: running after a man, spying like that. The woman told herself to go away but a part of her was willing to discover anything else about the charming stranger. So, some minutes after the young man had entered the building, she walked to there and only then she realized where she was about to go in. It was a theatre. The Municipal Theatre, the oldest and most elegant theatre in the country.

Megumi breathed in and took a step inside. She crossed the beautifully adorned doors and her feet touched the fine tapestry. Her dark eyes surveyed the surroundings. Everything was posh, fine and beautiful. The ceiling had many crystal chandeliers hanging and wonderful golden frames with paintings of angels and renaissance patterns. Sistine Chapel came immediately to her mind. Not that she had ever entered it or ever gone to Italy but she remembered it well from History books at high school.

Only then she looked around and realized she could not see him. She had absolutely no idea of where he had gone. There were three sets of stairs in the entrance hall. The main one, right in the middle, was made out of beige granite and covered with red tapestry. Megumi decided to take it. She went up slowly, still amused by the beauty of the theatre. She had only entered there once when she was barely a teen and she didn't remember it was so beautiful.

Many ways were before her eyes now. For what she remembered, they should lead to the chambers in the main stage. She entered a dark path and followed. Many white doors were closed and she was sure she was heading to the balconies. Hesitantly, her hand was placed on a knob and she twisted it. The white door cracked open revealing a luxurious balcony.

The young woman entered and observed the curtains were closed. They were made on heavy red velvet matching with the cushion of the elegant seats and chairs. Tempted, her trembling hand went for the curtains and placed it aside allowing her a tiny opening. She placed her eye and glanced past the opening. She was several feet above the main stage. Down there, many people were gathered. Most of them were sat on plain black chairs, some were standing. They were talking in low voice but the theatre was completely empty and their voices produced minor echoes. Megumi glanced the audience place and she saw there was nobody there. Once again, her eyes went to the main stage and she got amused to see those people were part of an orchestra.

The orchestra really got her attention for a period of time. They'd start playing soon and she decided to move forward for she had to find her stranger and she was not that fond of classical music. The very second her hand would let the curtain fall, her eyes focused on a figure. It was him. It was that man. Her heart immediately pumped and her grip on the red velvet tightened. Megumi came closer and closer and her hand delicately worked on the heavy fabric in order to place it a bit more aside so she could see.

The handsome man approached and many smiled at him. He didn't smile back, he merely nodded in accomplishment. The master looked very pleased he had arrived and the players got to their places. Megumi watched as the mysterious man went to a black chair near the conductor and sat down. His strong hands opened the black case he always carried and he took an instrument from inside. Megumi's eyes rounded. It was a violin. The wooden instrument shone beautifully on the light and the man placed it carefully under his chin. His other hand grabbed the bow and his right arm was placed rather near his face. All the others had their instruments and were ready to start playing. The conductor looked around and his hand moved quickly. Immediately, all those people started playing a fast, rhythmic and powerful music. Megumi's eyes couldn't help staring. They were totally focused on the mysterious man dressed in dark, playing his beautiful violin. She also noticed he was the youngest person among the others.

She just stood there, hidden in the curtains, watching the orchestra playing. And her heart felt light again, her ears captured the beautiful sound and her eyes focused on the mysterious man. Suddenly, the music ended and the conductor looked very happy with the orchestra performance. All of them rested for a second and then, they restarted playing. But that time it was a soft and sad melody.

By the way, since when did she decided not to be fond of classical music? The young woman was still watching. She felt something inside of her that time. That music… it made her remember of good times in her life. Strangely enough, she was sill absorbed in watching her subway stranger. And for her amusement, all the others violinists stopped playing but the handsome young man continued. He stood up and he played his solo beautifully, the strings were vibrating, his cool features would change slightly as the song was being played. It seemed like tension and Megumi felt like tension as the song became more dramatic, as his blue eyes changed its shade to a midnight blue one, as his colleagues watched him with amusement and pride.

Megumi felt she could not breathe anymore. That man was putting his soul into his music and she had never seen something so amusing. She was almost panting as his agile long fingers pressed the violin strings and his other hand worked on the bow, as he head bowed and his breath was becoming more intense. The sound was high-pitched and haunting, he was frowning a little. His deep blue eyes closed as he made the sound of his violin go lower and lower and lower until one could barely hear the high note. Megumi could listen her own heartbeats…

A cello gave a sign that the orchestra should start playing again. It was when the young man reopened his eyes and Megumi noticed they were normal again, the beautiful blue shade was coming back as the song lost its drama. Shortly after, it ended. The young man sighed and looked heavenwards. The conductor grinned and all his colleagues looked extremely excited. Many came to him, probably praising, some shook his hand and other patted him on the back. He didn't smile at any second. He just nodded and kept the aloofness she had already witnessed.

Only then, Megumi realized her mistake. She had gotten so carried away by the violinist she had placed herself beyond the curtains. Nobody saw her but a young man. His blue gaze lingered on her scared figure for a second before she could turn away and run.

Megumi passed the stairs running. She was blushing. He had seen her, he had realized she was there.

"What a shame! What a shame!" she thought to herself as she gazed the main entrance of the theatre.

It was relieving when she got to the cold streets. Megumi couldn't know what had just happened. She was not the kind to be intimidated by men, on the contrary, she usually intimidated them. But that man was different. He was so self-centered, so calm, so cold, so distant, so… alluring.

The young woman made her way through the crowd until the hospital. Fortunately, she hadn't lost track of time. She'd have probably done it if he hadn't looked at her that time. She entered the building and went straight to the lockers to have her clothes changed. Once she was dressed, she walked the hallways to the E.R.

"Good morning, Megumi!" a smiley beautiful woman came to her.

"Good morning, Yumi." She answered.

"Oh, today you're staying overnight, uh?"

"Yes." She answered with a smile.

The other woman patted her shoulder.

"It's good when you love what you're doing. You put your soul on it. So, we are both staying for today!"

Megumi's smile widened. It was true. She loved what she was doing. She wanted to put her soul on it… maybe nobody never realized it but she did… on the other hand, that violinist's soul was completely given to his music. Megumi smiled again before tending to a girl who had just arrived with a broken arm.

XxX

The rest of the morning was calm. Not many people came with serious things, only minor injuries, broken limbs. The most serious cases were people with heart attacks but none of them had a death issue. The afternoon was pretty calm too and the only thing that could disturb her was the cry of some children who had arrived with deep cuts for playing with knives.

It was late in the night when Yumi came to Megumi and told her to go to sleep a bit and that she would call her if something happened. Megumi agreed, she was in fact tired. So, she walked to the back of the E.R. and entered the small room destined to the doctors who were staying overnight. Her bed was ready and she lied down but she didn't close her eyes… there was a small glass window right above her head and now she could see it was raining. Curious, she opened the window and breathed in: cold air! Her fingers stretched outside and the drops fell on them. Everything seemed to be cold. Cold rain. Cold room, cold air. She closed the window and lied down again.

A siren echoed on her head but she could not tell from where it was coming from. She grabbed on the blankets when a light was turned on and she heard steps.

" Megumi… Megumi, dear." A female voice called her.

Megumi arose from her sleep and opened her eyes. Yumi was right before her face and instead of her smile, Megumi noticed worriment on her face.

" An accident happened. Come." She left the room immediately.

Still confused, Megumi stood up and dressed her coat, then, she went to the sink and washed herself before showing up. She hurried to the E.R. and she noticed the siren got louder and clearer. Many nurses were running too and she walked into the E.R.

" What's wrong, Yumi?"

The other woman turned to her while dealing with surgery instruments.

" A car accident. It seems one driver lost its breaks and crashed into the other car that was coming on the crossroads." She said while arranging things on a tray.

" Wow." Megumi followed the nurse to the outer side of the building where the ambulance had now parked.

The rescuers were coming out of the car and opening the rear doors so that they could take the injured from there. Megumi didn't get too close, she would see them into the hospital and the rescuers needed space to take the four people out of the two ambulances that had parked. She watched and they entered with the injured people.

Two of them were talking but other two were unconscious. There were three men and a woman. One of the men and the woman were not okay. A senior doctor came and asked Megumi to help him and some nurses to tend to the broken limbs of the two men who were better and later on they would be checked more precisely. The other man and the woman were taken to another part of the hospital.

A fairly tall brown-headed man was talkative and gesticulating a lot. By what she could get, he was the one that caused the accident. He was very worried about his wife, who had been taken to the other part of the hospital. The senior doctor looked his radiographies and said he only had a broken foot and some bruises on the body besides some small cuts on his face because of the shards of glass.

Megumi approached the other man. He was silent and his look was vague.

" Hey. Is everything all right?" she asked him to certify he could speak and that he was attentive to what was going on around him.

" Yes, doctor." The man answered.

Megumi saw his forehead was bleeding a lot. She immediately proceeded in cleaning and closing his wound.

" Do you feel pain anywhere else? Any other cut for now?"

" No." he shook his head. " But is he going to be okay? He was not wrong, the other guy was!"

" Don't talk of it now. The other man that went inside, is he your friend?"

" Yes. We work together. Do you know how is he now, doctor? The other car crashed on his side and he got most of the injury."

" I don't know, I haven't seen him. But you hit your head, you have to stay here anyway for some hours. Ok, I am done with you." Megumi said to him and finished putting the bandage on his forehead. Noticing he was not bad and could walk, she asked him to follow the other nurse so he could be examined more precisely.

The other driver had already been checked but his injuries were little too and he hadn't hit his head but he was worried about his wife. The woman was seriously hurt and she had to go on an urgent surgery for se had some internal hemorrhage.

" It was all my fault, all my fault." he cried repeatedly.

Megumi decided to check on the other man, the one that had been taken unconscious to the inner part of the hospital. Doctor Matsuhara was the one who was accompanying him. She approached the older man and asked.

" And this other one, Doctor?"

" He is still unconscious. He had some broken ribs but no lung piercing. He was admitted and went through a CAT scan and there was no harm to his brain although he did hit his head. But he lost lots of blood due to a cut on the abdomen."

Megumi heard everything with attention. Before the doctor went inside the room once again, he turned to her and handed her a wallet.

" It was taken from his pockets. He was the only one we didn't tell the family about yet. Please, take it to the reception and ask one of the girls there to call his family."

Megumi received the black leather walled and nodded to the doctor. She walked the white corridors and arrived at the reception. The counter was flooded with people and all the girls were on the phone. She decided to wait a bit and decided to open the wallet to find any useful information and make the job easier and faster. So, she entered the room behind the counter and sat on a chair near the phone. Her hands opened the wallet and she looked for an ID card or anything. Her eyes rounded in shock when she saw the picture on that ID card.

" I-it can't be!" she covered her mouth with her hands and looked at the ID card now on the table.

The man on the picture was young and handsome. His black bangs almost succeeded in veiling the amazing blue eyes he had. He was looking cold and aloof as always. Shaking, she read his name. Aoshi Shinomori. Date of birth: January 23rd, 1979.

Once again, she grabbed the wallet and surveyed it, longing to find any extra information, his address or telephone number. She finally found it then. There was a piece of paper filled with useful information. That man, he was cautious somehow. He had written his name, address, blood type and telephone number on a piece of paper, probably in case of wallet loss or something serious happened. The doctor breathed in and grabbed the phone. Her fingers slowly dialed the number that was written on the paper and waited. She waited and waited for someone to answer but it never happened although she dialed the number several times.

Knowing it was all in vain because there was nobody home, Megumi gave up calling and returned to the counter. One of the girls was free now and Megumi handed her the wallet so that she could try calling later, fill in the necessary forms and keep his wallet with his other belongings.

She was too shocked. That man, the alluring one was so close, so close to her now. Megumi walked back to the E.R. and things were calmer now. She asked Yumi for the other man, the one who was in the car with Aoshi, the one she had tended to. Yumi said he was now resting in a room near the corner. Megumi made her way to the room and found the patient sleeping. With that, she decided to leave him be and return to the E.R.

Although she was there at the E.R., her mind was elsewhere. She didn't know why she was thinking so much about that stranger and she also didn't know why she was so worried. Of course, she usually worried about her patients but that time it seemed to be different.

She couldn't sleep after all. When the E.R. was peaceful and one of the nurses told her to rest, Megumi wandered through the corridors and found herself standing on the outside of the violinist's room. Nobody would mind if she entered there and checked on him. The absolute silence was interrupted by the machines from time to time. He had just been out of a surgery for the cut he had on his abdomen. She also noticed he had his hand broken and it made her feel sad for him. He would be sad when he woke up and found out of that: it would not be possible for him to play his violin for a while… Megumi sat on the chair near his bed and she spent the rest of the night there, watching his slumber. It was raining outside and she could see it through the glass window.

When morning came, she knew it was time to go home since her period there was over. Very early in the morning, Yumi and Dr. Matsuhara had come to check on him. They looked surprised to see Megumi there but she told them she was just passing by and decided to enter to check on him too before calling the Doctor.

One hour after that, a red car was stopped in front of the hospital. A tall brown-haired young man was leaning against it with arms crossed over his chest and an attentive look to the hospital. His eyes shone when a young black-haired woman left through the door.

"Megumi!" he waved to her.

Megumi put the sunglasses down on the bridge of her nose to look at the man. Mysteriously, the day was quite bright and the light caused her headache. She adjusted her coat around her neck and walked to the man's direction.

"Sano…"

" I imagined you would e tired so I decided to pick you up."

She smiled at him while he opened the door for her to enter.

" Thank you."

Once they were into the car, he started talking.

" And then, much work? You seem out to be really tired."

"Well, I just didn't rest much, there were patients for me to take care tonight."

"Going home now or you would like to pass at any other place before returning to your apartment?"

Megumi waited for some seconds before answering; her fingers lingered and played a bit with loose strands of hair coming to her chest.

"Hum…" she searched for a paper into her purse. When she found it, she handed it to Sanosuke. " If it is not a problem, can you take me to this place, please?"

He got the square piece of paper and read the address. " Sure."

When he was driving, he decided to talk again.

" What is that address about?"

Megumi didn't answer immediately. " Well, it is a patient's address. We could not communicate to his family, so I thought it would be good if I would go to his address…"

"Ok…"

After a long pause, Sanosuke's voice was once more heard.

" And who is this patient? " he asked eying her with the corner of his eyes.

She smirked. " Jealous?"

"Oh, come on, why would I be jealous of one of your patients?"

" I am kidding…"

Sanosuke parked the car in front of a building. " It is here. Do you want me to go with you?"

Megumi unfastened the seatbelt and opened the car door. " No, thanks, I can do it by myself."

She entered the building and for her surprise, there was nobody at the entrance. She went on the lift to the thirteenth floor and located 1301 apartment. Megumi delicately rang the bell and waited. Nobody showed up in seconds. She decided to ring again. Nothing at all. Just like the phone calls, this was in vain.

When she was about to enter the lift, Megumi saw the neighbor apartment door being opened. A tall, thin, black-haired man appeared and looked at her.

" Were you ringing Shinomori's bell?" he eyes her while handling with a cigarette.

"Uh… yes…"

The man eyed her with his amber eyes and she felt somehow ashamed.

"He must be rehearsing now. You can come back at noon, he will surely be here."

"Oh," she smiled timidly. " He won't come back at noon."

The man narrowed his eyes even more.

" I am Takani Megumi, Medicine student. Aoshi Shinomori is at the hospital due to a car crash. I've been trying to contact the family but I couldn't."

The man finally lit his cigarette. " He has no family here, he lives alone… but if you would give me the hospital name and address…"

" Oh, sure…" Megumi opened her purse, got a card from the inside and handed the man.

"Hajime Saitou. I used to be Shinomori's roommate." He shook her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Saitou." Megumi made her way to the lift and left the building.

"And then?" Sanosuke asked when she entered the car.

" He lives alone but I found his ex-roommate who is actually his neighbor now. Well, at least I found someone related to him…"

"Yeah…Home?"

She nodded.

Sanosuke's car moved fast on the streets. Shortly after that, he parked the car in the garage and the two of them went inside. He looked at Megumi and thought she was worried and she looked tired. She smiled to him when she realized his eyes on her.

" Come in." she told him to enter as she opened the door.

Sanosuke could not be considered a visit and she had no shame of letting him alone on the living room while she was roaming around the apartment to do other things. He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Megumi glanced at his back and smiled. Yet, her thoughts were on the other man she had left at the hospital.

When she finished her shower Sanosuke had already bought lunch and he had also set the table. Megumi raised both brown in amusement and placed her hands on her hips.

"Efficient you are!"

He grinned. " Well, your are undoubtedly hungry and tired after this shift…" he moved beside her and pulled her a chair. " I will make a good husband one day!"

She giggled and let her body fall on the seat. " Surely… when you find a crazy one willing to marry you… yes!"

He also sat and rested his chin on his hands. " Well, a bit more of effort and you'll end up crazy. From there to marry me it takes just a step…" he smirked.

"Rooster head…" she shook her head and both of them proceeded with the meal.

xXx

Shortly after lunch Sanosuke went away. Megumi was too tired and sleepy. She knew she needed to rest if she was really planning on doing that thing she had on her mind.

And it was not difficult for her to fall into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter took me forever to be written!

The matter is that I got the whole story in my mind and I am having trouble writing it and I don't know why!

/crazy me!

So now you already know things about Aoshi!

Many thanks to the dear people who are reviewing and giving me strength to go on.


	5. The Day The Rain Stopped

Chapter Four: The Day The Rain Stopped

Cold Rain.

Written by Larissa Hyuga.

Disclaimer: I don't own any right over Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

XxXxX

She had accompanied every step of his medical care. She knew it would take him some time to wake up due to medication. He had a deep cut on his abdomen and needed blood transfusion, as she was told the other morning.

"Dr. Matsuhara, are there donators already?" Megumi's voice was heard low as she watched the patient through the glass.

"We have already done the transfusion, Megumi." He eyed her with amusement. It was indeed weird the way the young woman was worried about that specific man.

"Oh!" her eyebrows raised and she smiled. " Indeed." How could she be so absent minded?

Megumi was only wearing the jacket over flat jeans pants and lavender sweater. It was not her day at the hospital and she should really be at college, studying for her final test. But he was there and she felt somewhat attracted by him and she could not let him there that time. Now, she felt ashamed of asking Dr. Matsuhara, mainly after that slip… The other doctor eyed her for several seconds in suspiciousness. Megumi didn't seem to move.

"Is there something you want to talk to me, young one?" his inquiring eyes and sharp question made her jump.

" Me? No… uh, yes… well, Dr. Matsuhara…" she eyed both sides to certify nobody was coming. The doctor looked like a sphinx, eyes to her, waiting for her to say the answer to the puzzle.

" I would like to ask for permission to accompany Aoshi Shinomori's medical care." It felt as if embers were coming and burning her body.

Dr. Matsuhara eyed her in disbelief now.

"And the reason is…"

She bit her lip. He wouldn't allow it even if she were the best student in the medical school.

" Nothing special, I, it is that I know this man, I am acquaintance with him."

The doctor raised both his eyebrows and scrutinized the doctor to be under the bright white light.

" You know, dear student, that a doctor cannot let feeling interfere with her job."

She swallowed. " He will not allow it…"

"I know, professor, but…"

"BUT" his voice was louder than hers " there is no problem to let my best student, who is about to graduate, have her first patient. Because that young man will surely need a good doctor's care for a while." He smiled fondly.

Megumi beamed. She could almost jump on the professor's neck and squeeze him but she restrained herself to a big smile. " Thank you very much, thank you very much, Professor Matsuhara!"

"No problem, Megumi. So, here you are. All his files."

He placed a significant amount of paper into the woman's arms. " Thank you, I will not disappoint you."

"I know." He smiled to her.

Megumi jumped after Dr. Matsuhara was no longer seen. Now, she had the permission she needed to be closer to him, to know more of her handsome stranger. She walked forward and laid her hand on the doorknob and opened it.

The familiar smell of hospital filled her nostrils. He was all alone in the room and all was silent if it were not for the tone of the machines. Megumi approached carefully and read his files attentively. The enchanting violinist was there on the bed. His broken hand. How would he react once he woke up and saw his hand like that? She looked at him with sadness. His skin was porcelain white and his lips were pressed so firmly. His chest was also exposed for the nurses had just changed the bandage around his abdomen. Megumi pulled a chair and sat near him. She examined each feature of his handsome face. There was a very small bruise up his cheek but nothing serious, it was only a scratch. She lifted her hand to touch the scratch and almost bent over him.

"You." His voice was weak and cold.

Megumi withdrew her hand the same second and jumped behind on her chair. She took the same hand to her heart as she panted for he had scared her.

The following second, he opened his eyes a little, a blue slit was seen.

" I… I" Megumi didn't know what to say.

" I didn't mean to startle."

"No problem." She smiled. " I am Megumi Takani, Dr. Matsuhara let me accompany your medical care. I am a medicine student."

"I know you from sight." He stated.

Megumi blushed. So, he had really realized her stalking him the previous day.

" You, Shinomori, are at the hospital. There was a car crash and you got wounded."

He tried to move.

" No… don't move" she bent over him to restrain his moves.

He winced and closed one eye, a painful expression. Then, he looked at his right hand realized it was broken. Aoshi sighed deep.

" I am sorry." Megumi looked at him and feel saddened for his situation.

" For how long will I be like this?"

She tried to cheer herself up and pasted a smile on her face.

" You may be leaving the hospital in really few days, depending on your recovery! You hit your head but there was no injury. I know your chest and abdomen may be hurting. You had some ribs broken and a cut in your abdomen but everything is under control."

" I didn't ask about those…" he sounded bitter.

She knew. She had understood he wanted to know about his right hand. " One month… at least."

Aoshi wanted to curse. How could that have happened to him? He remembered the accident, he remembered the other car coming and crashing his side. He would have to be at least one month without playing.

" I tried to contact your relatives." Megumi tried to make him think of other things than his hand.

He fully opened his eyes and turned his head to her. " I have no family. At least here."

" So I discovered. Your ex-roommate told me so." His intense blue gaze was still over her.

" Hajime Saitou."

"Yes…"

After that, a long silence lingered between them. Aoshi closed his eyes and Megumi knew it was time to retreat, he didn't seem to want anyone around that time. She stood up, held her purse and walked to the door. She knew he was not sleeping. Her hand held the door and before exiting, she hesitated.

" Do you want me to contact your family?"

"You do not need to bother, doctor." He merely moved his lips.

"Ok. Bye." She shut the door and stood some minutes outside. That would really be difficult.

xXx

Days had passed and Aoshi was still at the hospital. Megumi would go there at least twice a day. The morning came cold and rainy as she hopped out of Sanosuke's car and ran across the parking lot. The hospital was only some meters away but the streets were so full she had gotten wet from the falling autumn rain.

"Hello, Meg!" a smiley Yumi came her way, bringing her a towel as she entered the E.R.

" Hey, dear! Thank you" she got the white towel and pressed it against her skin, rubbing her hair and arms.

"Cold rain, uh?" the other woman asked, smiley as always.

"Pretty cold." Megumi looked around. The E.R. was so calm that morning. The nurses and doctors were talking, it seemed incredible there was nobody to tend to that time.

Megumi got her jacket and wore it over her clothes, after drying them with the towel.

" It is to-daay." Yumi said cheerfully.

Megumi half-smiled. Yes, it would be today Aoshi would be out of the hospital. Megumi had even asked Sanosuke to lend her his car that morning and he had done so. She wanted to take Aoshi home after ten days in the hospital. Not that they had become friends, but he understood she was the one caring for him that time.

" Is Dr. Matsuhara already done with his papers?" Megumi asked.

" Yep! Here they are!" Yumi handed the young woman some sheets of paper, carefully signed by Dr. Matsuhara.

Megumi got them and read. Everything was ready. She could take Aoshi home.

" Thank you, Yumi. Here I go!" she smiled and blinked one eye at the nurse's direction.

Megumi was indeed nervous. Aoshi should have already been told someone would be taking him home that morning. How would he react if he knew she would take him home? She walked the hallways decidedly, her shoes making muffled noises as she paced up. Megumi stopped in front of a room and breathed in. her hand swung the knob open and she entered.

Blue eyes shifted to her presence. "You." He merely said.

" Good morning." She answered.

He was sat on the bed, wearing dark blue jeans pants and a black woolen sweater. His skin had now a healthy shade, still white but not marble white anymore. And his eyes were gleaming like two sapphire gems into their orbs. Disturbingly handsome he was.

Megumi approached and gathered his files from the side table. She also noticed a small rucksack beside the bed. She crouched and retrieved it.

" Let's go, then." She said cheerfully.

"Aa. I thought Saitou would be the one to come here today. He was the one who brought me clothes."

"Ah! No! We didn't manage to contact him so Dr. Matsuhara asked me if I could do it." She turned around and walked to the door.

That was a big flat lie. Nobody had tried to contact Saitou and she offered herself to take the task. She hoped Aoshi wouldn't find out.

He followed her along the hallway to the parking lot. Megumi soon found the red car of Sanosuke and they both entered. After fastening the seatbelts, Aoshi didn't speak or move. His eyes were focused on the road only. Megumi also didn't dare to say anything. His house was not that far from hers, only 10 minutes driving. She parked the car in front of the building and both of them entered.

She merely eyed him while they were in the lift. Thirteenth floor. Before they left, a male hand opened the lift door from the outside. His eyebrows raised in amusement. Megumi pretty knew who he was.

" Aoshi Shinomori! And the doctor… good morning." He smirked.

"Good morning." Megumi answered.

" Hello, Hajime."

The amber-eyed man examined Aoshi from toes to the last strand of hair. " You sure look better… and accompanied. It seems this time at the hospital did you good…"

Megumi almost blushed. Aoshi sighed and got a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and peered inside. " Never mind his comments, Dr. Takani." Aoshi sounded serious.

Megumi smiled and went into the living room. Saitou stood on the hallway, smirking to the two of them. Aoshi didn't close the door.

Megumi saw a beautiful black piano in the middle of the living room. Would it be possible Aoshi also knew how to play it? Near the red sofas, there was a low table. Megumi approached and laid some papers over it. " Your medicine prescriptions and time."

Aoshi didn't say anything. She walked to the door, not willing to look around the living room of his apartment. "Well, I am leaving." She opened her purse and got a card from the inside and handed him. " In case you need something."

Aoshi received the card and looked at it. It had her name and phone number. " Aa. Thank you."

"No problem. Bye."

Aoshi nodded and held the door. Megumi passed by Saitou who also nodded to her. She entered the lift and soon, disappeared.

When she was gone, Aoshi knew what Saitou would say. " I am not in a good mood today." With that, he closed his apartment door.

Saitou lit a cigarette and took a long drag. " I can guess why." He smirked.

xXx

There were days since she had last seen him. Megumi had lied down to sleep but her mind could not go blank. Her graduation was right before her eyes. That afternoon, she had presented her thesis and she supposed she had succeeded by the looks she got from the teachers.

Tucked into the blankets, Megumi smiled. She would finally make it, she would finally become a doctor in some days. She kept on going to the subway everyday but there was no trace of him. Megumi grimaced. How would he be doing now? She wanted to know but she would not dare calling him.

The alarm clock indicated it was two am.

xXx

Aoshi had gone to the hospital that evening so that he could have his bandages changed. Fortunately, she was not around. The young doctor to be seemed to be chasing him. Not that he didn't like her. She was beautiful and attractive but he wasn't used to her behavior. Also, his hand had been checked again one week before and the recovery was not done yet, as he suspected. But that was one week before, not today.

He lied flat in his back on his double bed. Not that he had someone to share it but he wanted space. Beside him, a violin case was locked. Aoshi shifted and laid on his side despite the pain on his ribs, the wounded arm stretched on the mattress. His blue eyes trailed the edge and every corner of his dear case. His good hand crawled on the navy blue sheets and reached for it. He unlocked it and the beautiful violin lied into the velvet inside. Aoshi smiled to his old dearest friend. He sat on the bed then, right beside the case and looked at the violin for several long seconds as if he could mentally talk to it. His good hand touched the wood delicately as his fingers grasped it and lifted if from the black velvet protection. Aoshi placed the end of the violin beneath his chin and breathed in. His wounded held the bow. He closed his eyes and let the darkness guide himself. A vibrating sound came from the instrument as he laid the bow on the strings. He played a soft, sad and slow tune. His eyes never opened while he was playing that part. He felt all pain disappear from his body as the sound came into his ears and took him to another world. But the song kept on growing and growing, his left hand was swift but the bow wouldn't follow. He opened his blue eyes wide and the song stopped. He was a failure. He could not play.

"Damned be this hand of mine!"

His fingers had become numb. Aoshi laid the violin back into the velvet and closed the case. His good hand held his wounded one as he braced his elbows on his knees. He placed his fingers very close to his eyes and he felt despair and his eyes could almost get filled up with warm tears.

"Why? Why is it taking so long?"

xXx

Seven a.m. of a Saturday morning. The phone was ringing. Megumi lazily opened her eyes and left her bed to look for the cordless phone. It should be somewhere in the living room.

"Hello?" she answered trying to muffle a yawn.

Pause on the other side of the line. " Hello?" she spoke louder.

"Uh. Dr. Takani. This is Aoshi Shinomori."

Megumi's heart jumped. She had surely recognized that cold, uninterested tone of voice he had. And he was the only person she knew that called her Dr. Takani.

"Yes?"

" I apologize for calling you this early but I wondered whether you are going to the hospital today or not."

"Hm…" Megumi tried to see her schedule mentally. She wouldn't really go to the hospital that day, she had tons of things to prepare for her graduation party. " I don't know. Could I ask the reason?"

"I wanted to talk to you. In person."

Megumi's eyes widened. " Ok. I, I have some things to do today, so set the time."

"Well, it could be this afternoon if you are done with your issues."

Megumi pondered. That afternoon she had to go and send the invitations she had just received the previous day. She looked on the sofa and saw a box of invitations.

" Well, Mr. Shinomori, what are you doing now?"

" Nothing important."

"Uh, I was thinking if you would like to have breakfast with me, so we can talk." She really tried to sound professional that time, she didn't want the man to think she was inviting him on a date.

"Aa."

" Cold it be in forty minutes? Akabeko Café?"

"Aa."

"See you there then, Mr. Shinomori."

"Goodbye."

Her head was truly spinning. Of all people in the world, he was the last person she would think that was calling her. Megumi entered the shower and tried to take it the fastest she could, even when she washed her hair.

She looked at various clothes into her wardrobe but she couldn't really make her mind. So, she decided to check on how was the weather outside. Megumi pushed the white curtains aside and her jaw dropped. The sky was wonderful for an autumn morning. The sun was shining and the sky was absolutely blue, there was not even one cloud to stain the flawless blue shade. She smiled. Returning to the wardrobe, she chose a red velvet long-sleeved blouse and black jeans skirt. The blouse clung to her well-shaped body and the skirt went up to her knees. She decided to wear boots along with a black jeans sort trench coat that went to the same point of her skirt. Megumi brushed her hair carefully and applied some foundation, eye pencil and mascara. Seven thirty. She had ten minutes to get to Akabeko.

The day outside was really lovely, not freezing, even the characteristic wind had slowed down that morning. She walked in haste on the streets as many people were now jogging and laughing in that pleasant morning. The café was not that far. Before entering, Megumi checked her appearance on the small mirror she always carried inside her black purse. She had forgotten her lipstick but she solved that problem in a second.

Seven forty-two. Megumi opened the door and the warmth that came from the café hit her face. The nice smell of coffee too. Tae, the Akabeko's owner, waved to her as soon as she stepped inside. For her amusement, in a table in a secluded corner, she saw a tall handsome man dressed in dark clothes.

"Gosh, he IS punctual." She though as she made her way to his table. Tae came her way tough.

"You are beautiful today! Looking for a table, Megumi?"

Megumi stopped on her way, earning a curious look from the silent man sat ahead. She smiled. " Oh, thank you but no, Tae, I have actually found my table already." She pointed to the table in which Aoshi sat motionless.

Tae looked and saw him. Her jaw dropped. " Oh… I see…" she blinked to Megumi. Send my regards to Kaoru!"

"I will." Megumi proceeded on her way and got near Aoshi.

" Good morning, Mr. Shinomori."

"Good morning, Dr. Takani." He lifted from his chair to place himself behind her and pull her a chair.

" He is gentle." She thought.

" I am sorry for my two-minute delay." She smiled and got the menu a waitress had just handed her.

" There was no delay." He looked at her. She surely didn't look like a doctor that morning. Doctors had never appeared to him to be so… charming.

Megumi realized he was looking at her. She tried to hide her face behind the menu chart she had in her hands. He was terribly handsome that morning, as always. He wore black pants, black leather shoes and black shirt. His hair was still rather damp and she could even smell his cologne in the middle of that coffee atmosphere.

" I wonder if he always wakes up this handsome…" she thought and grinned behind the menu so that he couldn't realize it.

When they had ordered their food and the waitress was gone, Aoshi cleared his throat.

" I wanted to talk to you. About my recovery. I know you were accompanying it and I know this might sound awkward for there are many days since we last saw each other but, Dr. Takani, I wanted to know from you if I will be able to play the violin again."

Megumi listened to everything with attention. His face was very serious and the apricot-like shadow the café bore, danced around him.

"Well, she braced her wrists on the table. Mr. Shinomori, I have told you I am not graduated yet."

His semblance didn't change a thing. He continued looking straight forward right into her eyes. " They have told me in the hospital you are the best student they had ever had, you are better than lifelong doctors they have there."

Megumi tried not to blush. He was staring into her eyes. Why was he doing that, piercing her and scrutinizing her with those two blue gems of his? She felt the air was short.

For her salvation, the smiley waitress came back with their food and there was silence. He had asked hot green tea and vegetarian food, she noticed. She had asked coffee, with cream, cheese loafs and cake. "He eats so little!" she thought. Megumi was embarrassed for having asked that much food.

" I usually eat more in the mornings…" she smiled, visibly embarrassed.

Aoshi got his cup of tea and felt the warmth of it into his hands. " I have always been a very light eater. Don't get embarrassed, please."

She looked at him. That was the way he could keep that body of his, if he really ate little. Not that he was thin, but she imagined that as a musician, she could not picture him working out and lifting weight.

"Well, Mr. Shinomori, I do believe you will be able to play your violin in no time. You just have to be patient with yourself. You body cannot recover that well if you are stressed."

He arched a brow to her. " Good." He didn't know why but he trusted her abilities as a doctor, he trusted her, he had wanted to hear that from her mouth. It made everything sound easier and sweeter.

" Are you following the rules? Taking your medicine, resting?"

"Aa." It seemed he was as little child again.

" So, there is nothing to worry about. Don't push on you hand, that is what I tell you. Wait until it is fully healed and there will be no problems." She smiled.

Aoshi was almost staring. That woman he had seen many times; she had followed him into the theatre, she had been there for him in the hospital. Why? Why did she bother so much with him?

" Dr. Takani. There is one more question."

Megumi stopped eating her leaf and looked at him, in total curiosity. " Say."

"Why did you follow me into the theatre that day? And why do you care about me?"

He said in that uninterested tone of his.

Megumi almost choked on her loaf. She was sure she was red but she could not cough. She just breathed in and tried to calm herself. " Me? Uh, uh…. I …I wanted to know what you carried into that black case in the subway." She hid her eyes from the inquiring blue ones of his.

"And why do you care?"

That was difficult. She could not only answer to him that she found him interesting, that he was a damn charming mysterious, handsome, sexy as sin specimen of man. " Uh… I… liked the way you played. I think you are a good person. And a doctor has to care, doesn't she?"

"Aa." He nodded.

Well, it seemed she had made it.

Yet, Aoshi kept his flickering blue eyes on her for several seconds. Megumi tried hard not to blush and give in to his looks. His lips parted but no words came for some seconds, then his voice sounded wonderfully cold and overtaking at the same time.

" So, would you be my doctor? Would you still accompany me?"

She almost jumped. When on Earth she could imagine he would ask her such a thing. Her fingers, under the table, squeezed each other.

"Well, if you want me to…"

"Aa." And he gave her a hint of a smile.

Wow, he could smile. It was not even a half smile but Megumi thought he looked wonderful smiling.

" You should really smile more often." She poked.

And he did that again, that hint of smile that would barely curve the corner of his lips. It seemed he had said everything there was to be said. Soon, the waiter brought the bill and they were on the streets again. The wind was now blowing a bit stronger, strong enough to mess up with the black strands of their hairs. Megumi tried desperately to keep the locks of black hair far from her face, far from sticking to her lipstick. Aoshi didn't mind much. He did no effort to try to stop the black bangs from falling into his eyes.

"I can't drive you home yet…" he showed her his injured arm and she laughed.

"Never mind! Well, I have issues to solve now but it was a pleasure to have breakfast with you, Mr. Shinomori." She bowed

Aoshi looked at the other side of the streets and at some passersby. " I can tell you the same, Dr. Takani. I hope to contact you soon."

She smiled and walked away from him, waving.

He nodded to her wave and turned his back to her when she was already walking the opposite direction.

Aoshi was willing to go to the theatre and see the orchestra rehearsal but he didn't dare to do it, it would hurt too much. He didn't want others to see him the way he was now and he also didn't want to go home. So, he just roamed the streets, sat in a park bench and watched life pass him by, watched the bright autumn day become yellow and yellow when the sun was fading. It was time to return home.

He walked the streets that seemed greyer and lonelier at the sunset until he saw a familiar façade of a building. Home. He entered it and went right to the lift. When he opened his door, he saw there was a thick envelope under it. He crouched and got the light golden envelope from the floor. He read his full name written in dark golden elaborate handwriting. Curious, he opened the envelope and saw that was an invitation. A graduation invitation that would take place on two weeks. Megumi Takani.

xXx

After months… sorry, you guys who have been so nice in reviewing this fanfiction.

Well, now, you can't complain of lack of Meg/ Aoshi interaction in here!

Leila: well, Sano still doesn't have a clue of what is happening!

Yvonne: thanks for reviewing!

ChefLuvr: Thank you for your longest review! I truly appreciated it! The Red Violin is indeed an amazing movie.

Crewel: thank you! Well, Sano still doesn't know of anything and he didn't show up in this chapter, but beware cause Sano plays an important role in here.

KuroKitsune-chan: thanks for the support! Do you play the violin? Wow, I wish so much I could! I wished more that I could play cello, I find orchestras absolutely amazing!


End file.
